TMW: The Strike back
by THEFIREGIRLISONFIREE
Summary: Greer is back! With a new crew, she is ready to take on the Puppet and his evil plans. After a long wait, Greer is ready to defeat the evil Marionette and send him to the hell spawn he once came out of. The only question is, will she be able to do it alone?
1. Chapter 1

There he was.

Golden Freddy.

He stood there, light admitting around him. He looked at Greer, the black wolf. I stared back, surprised. I felt like she knew him. He simply smiled, and looked at me. The light was, tiring. It was stressful to look at, but I couldn't look away. I blinked, and closed my eyes. Growling I said," stop it." My eyes still closed. He looked shocked, then come to realization, I wasn't like the other shadows. I was cunning, stronger, and more _fresh._ His smile turned into a frown, he even took a few steps back. "Greer." he said, a deep rich voice spoke. I opened my eyes, seeing his glow limiting and returning back to the bear. "Golden Freddy." I growled. He seemed surprised at this, blinking and breathing he finally spoke," I take it you know me?" he asked, trying to keep his demeanor cool. But, I could see right through him. He was scared, scared of me. "Yes. I don't know how, but your name matches a face of a stranger. I don't know who you are, but I do know your story." I said coolly, striking fear into the bear. Golden Freddy nodded. "I've come from a different dimension. I'm sure you've heard of it. Your body is stuck there, a heaping pile of junk." He nodded. A pile of junk? I suppose he means my robotic body. I must get to it quickly. "How do I get there?" I asked, anger in my voice. He sighed."You need to wake up." Then, I ran. Out of the door, and into the abyss my old friend called home. I ran outside, where it was dark, the stars winked at me. I ran into the wall, where, I woke up.

* * *

 **No ones P.O.V**

Francis, Foxy, and Bonnie all rushed into the room to find a old, busted wolf animatronic. It sat up, a look of pain, guilt, and terror in its eyes. She caught Foxy's eyes, who was studding her very closely. "Who are you!" Bonnie yelled, holding a wrench to the animatronics face. It just blinked, not scared of Bonnie's attacks at all. "Hey, hey! Don't get so close in her face!" Foxy stepped in, taking the wrench away from Bonnie, who then wined after. The unknown animatronic just sat there, confused on what was going on. "Please excuse him, I'm Francis. Who're you?" Francis asked politely, holding a hand out. "Way to not show her you were just crying out there earlier, Freddy boy." Bonnie scoffed. Francis ignored this, still focusing on the wolf. After a few seconds, she realized he had his hand out and shook it. "Gr-Greer, nice to meet you Francis." Greer said, her voice was a bit glitched. All of her memories came to her at once, making her whole body shake. "Oh no...no no no no..." She whispered, making the boys look at each other. " Br-Bryce..Chuck, oh lord. Co-Cody..." Greer whispered again to herself, her eyes widening in fear. Thunderous footsteps came from the hall,"Move aside! What happened?" Then walked in a large brown bear, much like Brok. Only, he was a bit taller, and his voice much softer. Foxy jumped at the bears sudden intrusion. "Freddy! Uh, this...this is Greer." Bonnie said, stepping aside. Greer only looked up at the bear, no fear in her eyes. Only the pain of her memories and her mechanical body oozing with oil. Freddy then noticed her, and his expression softened. "Why are you here?" He asked, regaining his stern voice and expression. She only blinked. "I...I don't know. Last thing I remember is..." then she gasped. "I left them behind...Th..they cou-cou-could d-d-d..." her body then making a loud creaking noise, over heating. "Bonnie! Go get some water! Foxy, go get some tools! NOW!" Freddy yelled quickly crouching by Greer, putting his hand on her then pulling it back in pain of the heat. "Wh-What do I do, Freddy?" Francis asked wearily. "Get everything flameable away from her!" Freddy yelled once again, making Francis jump, but quickly do what he was told. Foxy and Bonnie ran back in with water, rags, and a tool box. Freddy quickly went to work, trying to cool her down and fix everything that was popping out like nails. Foxy helped, while Bonnie and Francis quickly got rid of everything around them. The only question was, was she worth saving?


	2. Chapter 2

**No Ones Point of View.**

Finally, Greer had been fixed. Okay, maybe not that much. Of course, all of her exposed patches were still there, and the rust in her joints. Okay, also the huge hole that led to her motor. But, she was fixed. Kinda. Freddy had tightened all of her bolts making the oil stop, while Foxy filled her cool down system back up with water. They both got up, seeing Greer unconscious. Foxy simply sighed, while Freddy stared at her, wondering what happened. Bonnie noticed this. "Fred, what do you think happened to her?" He asked. Freddy continued to stare at her. "I dont know Bon. But, we need to make sure she feels as safe as possible, got it you three?" Freddy turned to Foxy Bonnie, and Francis who all nodded. "I think...I'll stay with her." Foxy said, pulling a box out from a pile to sit on. "Tell us when she wakes, Foxy." Freddy ordered. "Aye" and out walked Freddy, Francis, and Bonnie. Outside the door awaiting was Troxy, Chica, and Toy Chica. Chica was the first to notice them. "Where's Foxy?" She asked, looking at the males expectantly. "Hes in there...Dealing with what we found." Freddy said walking by the girls. "What did you find?" Toy Chica asked, walking behind Freddy who stopped to look at her. "Dont worry about it. Bonnie, please make sure no one gets in. Francis, keep your mouth shut. Dismissed." Freddy waved his hand, and walked away successfully. Troxy then stomping up to Bonnie who was in front of the door, his arms crossed."Let me in there, my boyfriend is in there!" Troxy yelled when Bonnie moved in her way. "Nuh uh. No one gets in. Boss' orders." Bonnie said, impersonating a guard. Troxy only huffed, and tried to punch him, only leading her to a world of pain in her hand. Bonnie tried to hold a laugh in, knowing he was made of much stronger and thicker material than the toys. "What is Foxy really doing, Bon?" Chica asked, pushing Troxy aside. "Like Freddy said, taking care of what we found." Bonnie said, rolling his eyes. That's when all of the girls started to attack Bonnie with whines, and complaints. Bonnie just stood there and took it like a man. Or bunny. Whatever he would prefer.

 **Foxy's Point of View**

Another animatronic. Another canine. But, why didn't anyone know she was coming? Perhaps she was a surprise or something...That's the only explanation I could get, sitting there and looking at the damaged wolf. Her chest rose and fell slowly. Its a bit weird, why her chest was rising as if she was breathing? Animatronics didn't need to breathe. Unless we were programmed to have our chest have an animation for breathing it'd be normal. She must've been programmed differently than everyone else. Suddenly, breaking Foxy from his thoughts, Greer rose up, one hand on her forehead. "What...Why?" Was the first thing she said. Looking around the room, she finally noticed me. But, she didn't jump. She didn't look scared. Usually everyone was afraid of me. Even in the old pizzeria. While all the old's had gotten fixed, I didn't. The toys claimed they didn't have enough parts and would fix me later that week when they did. That was 5 years ago.

"Hello...Foxy." She said slowly. How did she know my name? She must remember Freddy saying my name. "Im sorry...for...passing out." She continued, still in her glitched voice. Greer groaned and sat back murmuring, "I just got that fixed..." "What fixed?" I asked. "Uh, my voice box." she replied, closing her eyes. How could she have "just gotten that fixed" if this is her first time in the pizzeria? Maybe I can ask her later. "Can I ask you something?" I said, looking at the broken body of a wolf. She opened her eyes, giving me a questioning look. "Maybe". I took my chance, "what happened to you?" I asked. " Next" she said, signalling she wasn't going to answer. "Okay, how did you get here?" she closed her eyes again. "I have no idea. I'm in my Parts and service oiling myself, then, woosh, I'm in here unable to defend myself from possible attackers. Woo" she said sarcastically."Defend? What reason would you have to defend yourself?" I asked. It was strange, there was no reason to ever, fight. "You don't-you don't k-know-know my story." Greer replied, obviously tired. I sighed. "I can see your tired. I will let you rest. If you need anything, just..." I stuttered. I didn't really know. "I'll be near. I have good hearing, just call." I smiled, she smiled as well. Walking out of the room, I saw Bonnie, waiting on the other side of the hall.

"So, what is it?"

"Her name is Greer, she didn't want to really answer my questions," I replied.

"She, huh? Interesting." He said, rubbing his chin. I frowned, I know what he was thinking. He was going to flirt with her, and he didn't want that. "Bonnie...What are you thinking?" I asked, he only put on an innocent face and smiled. "Nothing to worry about, Foxy. Let me try to get some information out of her." He replied, walking to the room. I hesitated, but let him past. He could actually get something out of her, or just do something stupid. It was a 70/100. I just stood watch, and listened to what they were saying.

" _So, I hear your name is Greer."_

 _"Yes, and?"_

 _"My name is Bonnie. You had talked to Foxy earlier, and I just wanted to ask you somethings."_

 _"Are you interviewing me, bunny?"_

Bonnie chuckled, _"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know."_

 _"Look, Bun, I've dealt with your kind before. I dont need your sass,"_

Bonnie only chuckled again. He paused, and replied, _"Hehe, my kind huh? How...much have you experienced~?"_

Then, there was a loud thud and a groan. I quickly opened the door, to see Greer standing up, in a fighting position, and Bonnie doubled over. Greer's fangs were out, and Bonnie was on the floor doubled over. I had to try, very hard, not to burst out laughing. But, because of how weak Greer was, she collapsed, falling with a gigantic clank. I ran to her side, holding her arm. "Are you alright?" She only groaned, and I could hear her gears struggling to turn. "Greer? Hey? You okay?" I snapped my fingers in her face, she only groaned in response. Bonnie got up behind me, and grabbed my shoulder. "WHAT ABOUT ME?" I only scoffed and kept on shaking Greer.

"What happened?" Heavy foot steps came from behind. Freddy's head poked in, seeing the collapsed wolf on the floor. "Big boy over here tried to flirt with Greer." I said, checking Greer's eyes. Freddy was mad, I could tell. His oil was boiling, Bonnie coward in a corner, trying to avoid Freddy's gaze.


End file.
